Talk:Logopedia
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- New Logo Section Well, right now, the right column of the main page of the Wiki is huge and I think every month, after six logos are made for the new month and added to the front page, the oldest month with the recent logos should be removed to keep the lag down and also clutter (since it's also not 100% new anymore). Is that a good idea? -- Webkinz Mania Talk 02:04, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :With the new skin which was launched this week, the Recent logos column should only take up slightly more than 50 percent of the main page width for all users. I have tried out designs with smaller columns, but they generally look worse. With the current system, this column contains the logos presented this month, and the two months preceeding it. :The oldest month is automatically removed at the beginning of each new month. The recent logos column demands a bit of work, and I think people would hesitate from contributing to it if it gets a less prominent place on the main page and the work dissappears to rapidly. :One reason the column is a bit bloated right now is that late August and September could accurately be called "rebrand season", because this is a good time to launch new rebrands. You will find that we will have less rebrands in October, November and December and that the column will become smaller over time. Väsk 08:34, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I get it now. Thanks for the info. -- Webkinz Mania Talk 11:17, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Mystère Mystère rebranded as AttikTV in August. I've added the new logo but the article will need to be renamed. Digifiend 19:04, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hackers The Logopedia hacker invasion is over. Logopedia is reverted to normal, again. DonaldoForever 18:16, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :Please protect the front page. I just had to remove some spam about Logopedia being "full of inappropriate content". Digifiend 02:13, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Theme Maybe the page should have a theme? This blue is empty :P Robogrunt21 17:48, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Warner Bros. Television Good news! i added the last logo the Warner Bros. Television the page was missing! Now the Page is done. --Puffle339 The Nyan Cat 22:39, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, but I think you'll find 1984-1990 is still missing - AOL Time Warner and the internet didn't exist back then, so the current image is the wrong one! I think what you posted was actually from a movie, and isn't Warner Bros. Television at all. Digifiend 10:51, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::What does the logo look like, Digifiend? --Puffle339 The Nyan Cat 21:25, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't know what the correct image should look like, nor if the dates are correct. Digifiend 09:59, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Actually Interent was released to the public in 1994, so that has to be from at least '94.---zzzzzz OH WHAT? You want to talk to me? What ever... (Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wiki ADMIN) 22:38, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Question. Can i add a gallery to the Paramount Pictures page? --Puffle339 The Nyan Cat 16:02, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Warner home video bylines i added the warner home video logos with diffrent bylines. --Puffle339 The Nyan Cat 16:27, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Kids WB wee need to delete the Kids WB page someone made. Mcdonolds is awesome Question i uploaded the WBFamily Entertainment pics. what do i do now? --Puffle339 The Nyan Cat 13:55, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Railroad Company Logos Hey, guys. I was wondering, could someone else create articles other than the ones I created? I've created CSX and Union Pacific's logos, but it seems as if they're aren't any railfans or train enthusiasts on here! HenryDuckFan 05:07, July 21, 2011 (UTC) julieroe Thanks for ruining everything, Julieroe. you are gonna be blocked! --Puffle339 The Nyan Cat 18:19, July 26, 2011 (UTC) thumb|300px|right|A really old logo ?????? dont tell me that logopedia got an new color. --Puffle339 The Nyan Cat 23:12, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :Ugh, white background, that's boring. I'm not fond of the yellow-brown either. Change it back! Digifiend 21:43, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah Change It to Blue not Gold I'm 10 How Old Are You 21:47, September 14, 2011 (UTC) 'Logopedia Is Cool' I ♥ Logopedia Its Cooooooooooooooooool admin Can i be a admin on this Wiki? --Puffle339 The Nyan Cat 18:00, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :I'm an admin, but unfortunately not a bureaucrat (so I can't promote). I'm not sure what the requirements for adminship are, but I'll check. NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 18:03, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, found the requirements: *Create at least 25 - 30 pages. *Be very active. *Edit at least 100 pages. I think you've met the requirements, but it's best to wait. NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 18:13, August 27, 2011 (UTC) HAMHX (HyperactiveMiniheadX) Can This Logo Be A New Logopedia Logo P L E A S E :Yuck! That's horrible! Arial block capitals, red background, JPG artifacts, it couldn't be more wrong! Digifiend 20:18, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Logopedia Can this Be a New Logo for the Wiki Please Nope I'm 10 How Old Are You 21:48, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Logo Can this Be the Logo :Hey! Lets not be mean now! but sorry it does not look the best, im sure we will stick with the current logo!---zzzzzz OH WHAT? You want to talk to me? What ever... (Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wiki ADMIN) 03:01, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :I prefer the current logo, let's just stick to it. NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 21:01, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Turns out HAMHX is a troll and a spammer anyway. Ignore him. He's on the User Reports page twice, so I think he'll be banned soon anyway. Also, I've moved my reply back where it belongs after the first logo - he added the other two later, I wasn't referring to those. Digifiend 16:22, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Logo Could this Be the Logopedia Logo MIXED UP WITH YAHOO AND GOOGLE :) Chat Room Logopedia Has Its Own Chat Room Now, Seriously It Was not there When I Come on This Wikia :It was just added yesterday. NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 14:13, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Logos Would You Please Stop Making Logos for the New Logopedia Logo, We Are Leaving the Logo Like This JOOLEE 11:27, September 10, 2011 (UTC) FOUND IT! I FINALLY FOUND IT! --Puffle339 The Nyan Cat 13:14, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Now This is Not Fair :( What the H*ll Happened to Comments It Was Replaced by Talkpages not Fair I'm 10 How Old Are You 20:22, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :The comments function has been removed due to vandalism and because it was used to discuss several other things than the pages themselves. You can read more about that here. [[User:Rdg vitorino|''rdgvito'']] talk page 21:20, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Admin I Wanta Be an Admin Please I'm 10 How Old Are You 21:46, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Logo For goodness sake, change the Logopedia logo back to what it was previously, this Pepsi esque logo is very tacky and brings the image of the Wiki down. SouthernDesign 06:00, September 22, 2011 (UTC) What the Do not Tell Me Logopedia Changed Its Logo Timmy the Fish Fingers 17:47, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Vote Vote for the New Logo of Logopedia here I'm 10 How Old Are You 14:53, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Stop This NOW!!!! Someone Keep on Blocking Me On Here PLZE STOP!!!!!!!!!!! I'm 10 How Old Are You 21:04, October 5, 2011 (UTC) What are you talking about LOL Check out My Userpage 17:11, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Comments Seems to me that the comments was back on to the articals, Who turned them on, Leave a message JOOLEE 15:31, October 17, 2011 (UTC) And the comments has turn off AGAIN :( JOOLEE 17:11, October 17, 2011 (UTC) New Look "We have a brand new look! This look is to symbolize our 2009-2010 logo, and to modernize it!" May I just say how awful it is? If you want to change the logo, at least let others design one, of which can be voted on. --AxG 23:12, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Reached We reached up with 30,900 photos. The 30,900th photo is McDelivery. Let's have a look below the texts: Logofanful 19:48, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Another look Its nice to have a fresh look every now and then, but yet again the frontpage is a mess, it might help to actually be able to add input into a design instead of going ahead and using it before creases are ironed out. I don't see what was wrong the the old page. --AxG 19:30, April 16, 2012 (UTC) There seems to be no problems with the main page at the moment.Well... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 21:02, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Misaligned boxes, text, large white spaces, these are problems. --AxG 21:44, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I dont se any of that at all, If your using Internet Explorer that could be your problem, consider getting Google Chrome.--Well... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 22:27, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Looks fine to me as well, unlike the last attempt six months ago - I'll upload a screenshot, give me a few minutes... Digifiend 22:41, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::All we need to do is add some more things below that year list, to fill the gap you can see in Screenshot 3. logopedia1.png|screenshot 1 lpscreen2.png|screenshot 2 logopedia3.png|screenshot 3 Maybe we could add links to the Administrators' talk pages? And a list of links to websites which are useful for getting hold of new logos (i.e. websites which break news of rebrandings)? Digifiend 22:47, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Just a quick image with tags of things that could be fixed. --AxG 23:14, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :::For me the text isnt that close, and the white space is not there, also there is no "Snip" for me. And the background now is defiantly better then just plain white!--Well... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 23:18, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::lol, the snip is just where my second and third screenshots are. The problems listed are actually quite minor and easy to fix. Digifiend 00:22, April 17, 2012 (UTC)